Trapped in Human High School
by IanTheShaf
Summary: Kate, Humphrey, Lily, and Garth find themselves transformed into humans and brought to high school. With their human friend, they must find a way back to Jasper Park, and back into their bodies. But of course, love interferes! Lots of fluff to come!
1. Slippery Slope

**Chapter 1: Slippery Slope**

"Welcome to the uniting of the packs! You all need to split into groups of three!"  
The four friends exchanged glances of disbelief. This group had NEVER been split up. The thought of it left them speechless. All eyes in the group turned towards Humphrey, looking to him for ideas.  
"Okay, okay. Pssh. I guess I'll find another group..." Humphrey mumbled.  
"No! Humphrey!"  
The omega removed his friends' grasping paws from his leg. "Guys, I have to." He motioned with a nudge of his head towards the prideful wolf glaring down at them. "Winston says so."  
The trio made their disapproval evident, but Humphrey gave them one last shrug of the shoulders and wandered off in search of another group.

"Kate!"  
The golden furred newly-appointed alpha looked towards the familiar voice. "Humphrey!"  
Coming to a halt before his long-lost friend, Humphrey smiled and questioned her, "You're back from Alpha school?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously." She straightened out her posture. "I'm a full-fledged Alpha now!"  
Humphrey's eyes went wide. "I don't believe it! What did you learn?"  
"Sorry, can't tell. If Alphas told Omegas all their secrets, there wouldn't be any Omegas." She smirked.  
Humphrey sat down. "Oh..."  
Kate swished her tail back and forth. "So, did you just come to be disappointed?"  
"No!" Humphrey's smile instantly reappeared at the change of subject. "Actually, I'm the odd one out because you can only have a group of three. So... I was wondering if I could join your group?" He smiled hopefully.  
Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"  
"Yes!"  
"But no one else. I'm saving a spot for Lilly cause she'll be late, okay?"  
"You mean the one that ruined all our fun back when-"  
Kate's death stare tore the words out from his mouth.  
The grey wolf shivered. "Euuughhh... I swear, you get that from your mom."  
Kate smiled and rolled her eyes.  
"So she CAN smile!" Humphrey joked.

An unfamiliar voice floated towards the two reunited wolves, "Well, hello."  
Humphrey turned his gaze to the towering figure of a wolf. His voice was smooth and fake, and to Humphrey, incredibly irritating. Humphrey growled in disapproval.  
Garth looked down at Humphrey and raised an eyebrow.  
Kate closed her mouth, which had been hanging open since the moment Garth's voice hit her ears. She rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. I'm..."  
Garth brought his gaze to the golden wolf. "You are...?"  
She cleared her throat, and straightened her posture. "Kate."  
"Garth."  
Humphrey played along, still slightly growling. "Humphrey."  
Garth frowned at the omega. "Pleasure." He returned his attention to Kate. "I'm an Eastern wolf, and I figured I should come over here and meet some Western wolves. I mean, this IS the uniting of the packs."  
Humphrey chastised Kate, "I thought you said Lilly-"  
"Shh!" She returned to her flirtatious advances on Garth. "That's very productive of you."  
"Thank you."  
Humphrey rolled his eyes. Much to his relief, Lilly popped out of the bushes in front of Kate. The female omega was fixated upon her left paw. "I don't get it, do I have to squeeze the berries onto my claws to paint them?"  
Kate drilled her eyes into Lilly's head and motioned towards Garth. Lilly pivoted on her half painted paw and nearly died. "I..." She scuttered her way behind Kate and hid from her embarrassment.  
Kate laughed nervously, as did Garth. Humphrey continued to look as disinterested as he could.

Winston bellowed more instructions, "Now you must go on a walk with your group!"  
Garth jumped up and began to jog in place. "Oh, awesome! I know the best trail!" He then trotted off, hoping his new friends would follow.  
Humphrey smiled wryly. "Oh yeah! He's a keeper alright!"  
Kate punched her childhood friend in the arm. "Shut up!" She followed after Garth, and Humphrey and Lilly had no choice but to follow Kate.  
Garth's proud voice floated back to them, "So, I came upon this trail one time when I was dragging my kill back to the pack."  
Humphrey decided tuning him out was better for his sanity. _How could someone be so fake? _He looked over at Lilly and noticed that she was watching Garth's tail flip around in a perfect circular motion. "Ya know, staring at a guy's butt isn't gonna make him like you more."  
The white wolf lowered her head. "What got YOU in such a bad mood?"  
"Hmph..."

Garth stopped. "Here we are! My favorite place to work out!"  
Humphrey looked over the ledge they had arrived at and noticed it was a smooth slope down to a grassy field. _Hmm... Maybe this guy likes to have fun after all.  
_"Kate, get on my back, and I can run down the hill," Garth offered, still with that same smooth voice.  
Kate jumped in excitement. "Eeek! Okay!"  
Humphrey chimed in. "Wouldn't it be more fun to just slide down the hill?"  
Garth held out his paws in disbelief. "Well, then it wouldn't work out my calves." He was being perfectly serious.  
Humphrey's face contorted. "Do you understand anything besides vanity?" He could feel the death stare coming from atop Garth's back.  
Garth looked around helplessly. "What?"  
Humphrey growled.  
Kate sighed. "Just ignore him."  
The tan wolf shrugged and turned around, preparing to jog down the hill. He yelped as his paws were swept out from underneath him, causing him to slide down the hill. Not because he chose to, but because he was pushed from behind. Kate tumbled off of Garth and cursed Humphrey for ever existing.

**Kate**

"Now can someone tell me the chemical formula for Calcium Phosphide? ... Ian?"  
"Uhh... Ca-3 P-2"  
"Good."  
The boy who answered the question returned his head to his desk and closed his eyes.

**The only way that Kate's expression at this moment could be described is by using an example from the movie. When Kate's mother tells her that if Garth gets out of line, she wants Kate to go for the neck and not let go until the body stops shaking. THAT'S the expression on her face right now.**

Kate looked around at the classroom full of people. _Oh... My... God... I am in the middle of a bunch of hunters!  
_She wanted to howl for help, but she dared not move. Her alpha training kicked in. She decided it would be best to take in her surroundings. So, she discreetly pivoted her head like an owl, to look behind her. Good! There was no one behind her. In fact, everyone was facing away from her, towards the hunter at the front of the room.  
The sleeping boy brought his head up and sat up for about five seconds, before dragging his stool back a few inches and reclining against the back wall. Through the hair that covered his eye, he noticed the wild expression painted on his classmate's face. He turned to face her. "Uhh... Yes?"  
"I... Uhh... It..." Kate was perplexed. A hunter had just spoken to her!  
The boy sat upright, pulled an ear bud out of his ear, and brought all of his attention to the blonde girl that was staring at him. "So, what's your name?"  
"K... Kate."  
The boy appeared surprised at the revelation of her name, but he quickly returned to his former expression.  
The priceless expression never left her face.  
The boy smiled at Kate. "I'm Ian."  
She couldn't believe she was small-talking with a hunter. "H, H, Hi."  
A short silence ensued, and Ian broke it. "Okay, you got me genuinely curious now. Why are you staring at me?"  
_Why isn't he trying to kill me? _Kate softened her expression. "Sorry, I just... What's going on?"  
The boy laughed. "I'm not the one to ask." He lowered his head and looked down at Kate's feet. "You're not wearing any shoes..."  
Kate looked down at her paws and-  
_WHAT? _Her ability to stifle screams was beginning to amaze her.  
She had feet! She wasn't a wolf! She was a hunter! Now it made sense why they weren't attacking her, but...  
She nervously spoke up. "Umm... Would you believe me if I told you that I'm actually a wolf?"  
Ian gave her a slight smile. "I'm probably the only person in the entire school who would believe you."  
_School? Like alpha school?  
_Ian continued, "So, what, like some magic turned you into a human, and now you're here?"  
Kate nodded her head. She wanted to cry. "One moment, I was just sliding down a hill with my friends, and the next moment, I'm here."  
He looked up into Kate's eyes from his slouched position on his stool. "Well if you're telling the truth, then that's pretty fucking awesome, so I'm going to just trust you completely. Or... play along. You're choice. So you were born a wolf?"  
Kate nodded and began to sob. "But what about my frien-"  
"Shh Shh shhh..." Ian wrapped his arm around her. Thank god they were in the back of the class and the lights were dimmed. "Shh... Don't worry. I bet they're here too."  
This obviously didn't do anything to soothe her, so he stroked her long hair. "What's wrong?"  
She kept her face buried in Ian's shirt. "I just don't know what to do, and I'm an alpha, I should know exactly what to do..."  
Ian pulled her head away from his body and looked her in the eyes. They were golden, just like her hair. They were intoxicating. "I, Uhh..."  
Kate giggled. "That helped." She sniffed and wiped away her tears. "Now, where can I find my friends?"  
Ian cleared his throat and regained his focus. "Well... we wouldn't want to bring too much attention to you, so you might wanna wait until this class ends."

**Humphrey**

"AAAAH!"  
Every eye turned to Humphrey, the kid who just randomly screamed in the middle of class. He heard murmurs of "turrets?" followed by snickers.  
"Hey dude, why aren't you wearin' shoes?"  
Much to his dread, Humphrey noticed that he did not have paws. He had feet... hunter feet. He looked up at the hunter who had addressed him. "I, Uhh... Dont know."  
They all laughed.  
_Hey! That got them to laugh!  
_Why the hell was he here? He was JUST sliding down the hill with Kate, Lily, and Barf. And now he was being stared at by a bunch of hunters. And he had feet, so he was a hunter! A HUNTER! None of this made sense. He must be dreaming. So, he decided to have some fun with the dream. "Well, why are you so ugly?"

**Garth**

"So, you gonna join the football team?"  
The super-tan, hugely built, brown-haired dream of a high-schooler responded to the hunter standing before him. "Uhh... Sure?"  
"Good! Cause we need you! By the way, my name is Mr. Zark. I'm coach of the football team, AND your English teacher."  
What was going on? Why were these hunters interacting with him? Where was Kate?  
"Where did Kate go?" He observed his audience and noticed that every female hunter was staring at him. He smiled, then continued. "She's got blonde hair and she's really beautiful." Again, no response. "Is there any other wolves in here?"  
"What the fuck you talkin' bout man? How high ARE you?"  
Garth sat there, silently, receiving lustful stares from the females, and jealous glares from the males, not knowing what to do.

**Lilly**

Lilly peered out once again from behind her curtain of white hair. _They're still staring at me! _The tears began to form as her nerves gave up. The hunters had been talking about her for what seemed like ages.  
"Why is her hair white?"  
"I saw her eyes, they're purple!"  
"She's so weird..."  
"Some sorta goth?"  
Lilly was confused out of her mind. She was surrounded by hunters, in a strange place, and her sister was gone. Everything was terrible!  
_It must be a nightmare! Get me out of here! Get me out of here! PLEASE get me out of here!_

RRRRIIIINGGGGGG!


	2. Pockets?

**Chapter 2: Pockets?**

"So your friends are all wolves, too?  
Kate tried to stay directly behind Ian, because every time she would try to walk beside him, she would get hit by all of the hunters' packs. "Yes. They're all wolves, too. There's Garth, Humphrey, and- Oh Lilly! She's probably scared out of her mind! We have to find her!"  
Ian turned his head so as to project his voice towards Kate. "What's she look like?"  
"She has white fur." Another pack rammed into her shoulder. "And purple eyes."  
Ian responded with a, "Huh... what class do you have next?"  
"What?"  
"Check your pocket."  
"My what?"  
Ian laughed, "Right. You're a wolf. Uhh, that thing on your shorts. Here, just let me..."  
He reached into Kate's pocket. She blushed. People gave them awkward glances. Ian pulled out a little piece of paper.  
"Here's your schedule. You probably don't know how to read. So... you're next class is... Art... in B116."  
"What?"  
"Don't worry, I'll take you there."  
As Ian turned towards the B building, he noticed a guy his age standing next to a tree looking very confused. Ian pointed towards the lone student. "He look like one of your friends?"  
Kate laughed. "It's Humphrey in hunter form!"  
Ian chuckled. "You should look at yourself."  
And just as he said it, Kate caught sight of her reflection in a B building window. She screamed.  
Ian jumped and put a hand over her mouth. He laughed. "Shhh... Let's not draw too much attention to ourselves." Kate continued to stare at her reflection. Her scream had caught the attention of the wolf-boy, _and_ everyone in the school, but people figured it was just some girl trying to be funny, and they continued on their way.  
Ian bluntly greeted this mystery guy with medium length black hair, pushed back over his head. "So you wouldn't happen to be a wolf, would you?"  
Humphrey choked. "Uhh. Yeah... I am." He turned towards the blonde girl and squinted. "Kate?"  
Kate turned towards Humphrey. "Humphrey!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy to see you!"  
"Really?"  
Kate relinquished her hold on Humphrey and worriedly asked him, "Have you seen Lilly?"  
"No. Am I not dreaming?"  
Ian shook his head.  
"Then what the hell happened?!"  
Kate almost started crying again, "I don't know! But-" A look of realization hit her face. "You pushed us down that hill!"  
Humphrey looked hurt, "No I didn't!"  
"Oh, and you expect me to think that Lilly did?"  
"No! But it wasn't me!"  
"Then who was it?!"  
The two were face to face, screaming at each other.  
"Alright, again, let's not draw too much attention to ourselves," Ian laughed.  
Kate and Humphrey broke apart and glared at each other.  
Ian chuckled, "Now that we're all friends again, why don't we get to our classes before passing ends. Humphrey let me see your schedule."  
"What?"

Kate reached into Humphrey's pocket and pulled out his schedule. Humphrey complained about personal space. Kate smiled at Ian. "See? I can learn."  
"Hah. Nice... But let's try not to reach into anyone's pocket ever again. It's weird."  
"Oh..." Kate's smile faded.  
"Relax, it's not like you should know."  
"Right." Kate straightened her posture and smiled again. "Thank you."  
Humphrey looked between the two, jealously. "Who are you?"  
"Oh, sorry, my name's Ian. I am _not_ a wolf," Ian laughed, "but Kate here spilled the beans and I'm here to help you in whatever way I can, and right now I need to get you to your classes. And speaking of which," He examined Humphrey's schedule, "You're headed to P.E. Let's get you to the field before I take Kate to art."  
Kate spoke up, "What about Garth and Lilly?"  
Ian shrugged. "There's nothing we can do but hope that we see them at some point. I'll stay out a little after class starts and see if there's anyone wandering around aimlessly."  
Kate frowned. Ian put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "I promise you we'll find them. Nothing bad will happen to them. We're in one of the safest cities in the world."  
Kate thanked him with a worried smile, and Humphrey made an odd guttural sound like he was about to throw up. Kate and Ian looked to him in confusion.  
Humphrey looked annoyed. "I was, uhh, trying to growl..."  
Kate and Ian laughed. Ian said, "Heh. Human vocal chords must work differently than wolves." Then Ian growled at Humphrey. Humphrey tried to growl in return, but was only able to reproduce his earlier sound.  
He looked away, "Whatever..."  
Kate and Ian laughed again. Ian asked the pair of wolves to follow him.

During their walk to the field, Ian had explained to them a few things about being human: how to drink, shake hands, what shoes were, what a cell phone was, etc. The wolves were surprisingly proficient with their opposable thumbs, if they didn't think about it too much. There were a great many things that they could naturally do without ever have learning how to do them. Ian asked them about their magical experience, and they all remained utterly confused about the whole thing.

Ian dropped Humphrey off at the field and told him to group up with the other students, do as he was told, and to meet up back at the tree near the B building when the bell rang. They said their goodbyes, and Ian and Kate walked briskly back towards the B building.  
"I don't get it. Why did you take Humphrey to the field first when you could have just quickly dropped me off at my class first?" Kate asked.  
Ian explained, "I wanted to save you the awkward situation of the inevitable small-talk with your classmates, without you knowing anything about pop culture. If I get you in right at the bell, people will feel less enabled to get to know the new girl."  
"Ah." She smiled at him again. "Thank you."  
Ian smiled back. "Don't mention it."  
"But why me and not Humphrey?"  
"Well I had to choose between the two of you, and you were the girl, so..."  
Kate looked irritated. "What?! You don't think I can handle myself because I'm a girl?!"  
Ian apologized, "No, no! I am all about equality of the sexes. Believe me. The social acceptableness of girls expecting chivalry from guys as long as the girls provide the guys with sex is something I highly disagree with. I just care more about you because you're a girl."  
"Oh."  
"Look, we can go more into philosophy later, but for now, let's just focus on your predicament. And we're here."

Ian opened the door and his attention was immediately fixated upon the white-haired girl in the middle of the class with her hands held over her head.  
Kate screamed, "Lilly!", and the entire class looked at her in confusion, but they quickly returned to talking amongst themselves.  
Kate hurried over to Lilly and wrapped her arms around her tearful little sister. The surrounding students ignored the awkward situation and continued to talk with their friends. Ian walked over to Lilly and asked, "Have you been here the whole time?"  
Lilly nodded and asked, "Who are you? And what is happening?!"  
Ian explained, "I'm Ian. Hi. And we don't exactly know yet. We're trying to figure it out, but for now we're just focusing on getting you all through the day."  
"This happened to all of us?" Lilly asked.  
Ian nodded. "Well we haven't seen Garth, but I think it's safe to assume that all of you were transported here or something. Let me see your schedule."  
"My what?"  
"It's in your pock- nevermind, Kate get her schedule for her."  
Kate looked confused. "I thought you said not to reach into hunters' pockets."  
Ian chuckled. "First of all, they're called people, not hunters. And it's fine if you reach into her pocket this one time."  
"Okay." Kate obtained Lilly's schedule and gave it to Ian.  
"Well it looks like you have two periods of art in a row today. That's quite a coincidence. It's almost as if these things are happening simply because a lazy author is writing our story. Well it looks like you two are in the right place. Kate can explain everything to you. I've got to go look for Garth." Just then the bell rung, and Ian walked out of the classroom.

Ian searched around for Garth for a good ten minutes before deciding to walk to his next class, Calculus, in G311.  
He walked into the classroom and the teacher immediately addressed him. "10 minutes late. Really, Ian?"  
Ian shrugged. "Eh, I was lost or something."  
The teacher responded, "Eh, well here's a detention or something."  
Ian walked up to the teacher and was given a little slip of white paper. The teacher placed a yellow slip of paper on his desk and continued to lecture.

Ian sat down. He finally had a chance to take everything in.

About halfway through the class, the teacher called upon the kid sitting next to Ian. The student responded with an "Uhh..."  
The teacher repeated his question. "What is the derivative of f(x)?"  
The student still couldn't respond.  
Ian whispered to him, "2x squared + C."  
The student answered, "2?"  
The teacher said, "Very good."  
Ian looked at the kid and noticed that he was very built. A football player for sure. The teachers went easy on the football players because they were expected to get scholarships anyway, and the school needed the reputation. Then Ian had a thought and whispered, "Garth?"  
The student turned quickly towards Ian and looked bewildered. "How do you know my name?"  
Just then the teacher said, "Alright everyone. Split into groups and complete the worksheet. An uproar ensued.  
Ian angled his desk towards Garth and explained the situation to him. Garth understood and asked if Kate was alright.  
"Yeah, she's fine. As is everyone else. They're all where they need to be. And honestly, I'm much more relaxed now that I know where you all are."  
Garth explained how he had just followed a group of people that were talking to him and asking him all kinds of questions that he didn't know how to answer. That was how he ended up in the Calculus class.  
"Yeah, they tend to place the football team in similar classes. Luckily, you followed the right group."  
Ian introduced Garth to many of the things that he had introduced to the others: how to be human.

When the teacher left the room to go to the bathroom, Ian walked up to the teacher's desk and stole the yellow piece of paper, ripped it up, and threw it in the trash.  
Garth looked at him curiously.  
"You see Garth, it's the little things that make school tolerable."  
"What?"  
Ian laughed. "Don't worry about it."

RIIIINGGGGG!

**So I decided to start writing again. Btw, I edited the first chapter to make the writing more mature. I've gotten better at writing since I wrote the first chapter, so I figured I would edit it a bit. And sorry if this chapter kind of ended quickly, I wanted to post it before I went to sleep. And sorry that this chapter is kind of boring, it was just kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter will have some pretty exciting stuff, I promise. Please review. The reviews are get me hooked on writing. Good night!**


End file.
